Sunshine and Moonlight
by LoveofVelma
Summary: In the spring time, a young man's thoughts turn to love. But what of a young woman? When Velma finds herself in a magical meadow at night under the stars, where will her thoughts turn? Not written as a sequel to "the shortcut", but then again...


Sunshine and Moonlight

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros.,and Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, places, and incidents is coincidental.

A/N: Co-written with and taken from an idea by littlebixuit.

I must be dreaming! That is the only logical explanation. It's night time; I can tell because I can see the twinkling stars overhead. They're so bright I feel I could reach up and touch them. A silvery mist from the full moon illuminates the wooded glen I find myself standing in. I smell wildflowers and hear the babbling brook that flows nearby. I feel the tall grass as it sways against my bare legs.

A gentle breeze lifts my hair, caressing my neck and bare shoulders as it plays with the grass. I walk through this magical glen, fascinated at its beauty yet the feeling of wrongness invades my senses. I twirl 'round and 'round, trying to understand this strange mixture of feelings.

Suddenly I stop; bare legs? Bare shoulders? The reason for the feeling of wrongness hits full force. I look down and am amazed at what I see. I'm tall! I think dreaming ain't half bad! I'm used to being height disadvantaged but in my dream I'm as tall as my friend Daphne! I reach up to push my glasses back into place to find I no longer need my glasses!

But my additional height isn't the only thing that I'm amazed at. The dress, if that is what I'm wearing, is not what I'm accustomed to wearing! The moonlight reveals my form fitting dress is made of woven green leaves from bodice to thigh. The breeze returns and I become aware that my legs and shoulders aren't the only thing left bare. My back is also bare. I've never worn anything this revealing yet I've never felt this type of freedom before!

The night whispers to me with soothing sounds; I look around trying to locate the source of the whispered sounds, to no avail. I see the shadow, a shadow against shadow wrapped in the velvet darkness of the night, step into the moonlight.

"Who...Who are you?" I try to keep my trembling from my voice. Subconscious of how I'm dressed, I tug at the hem of my dress only to find I may have covered more of my legs but more of my cleavage has been revealed. I attempt to hit a happy medium.

"You know who I am," He steps closer, "look into your heart." Easier said than done. I've never looked into my heart! There lies pain, sorrow, rejection!

"Look," A command given in a quiet voice; but a command none the less. I have no choice but to look but refuse to look too closely. He continues to move closer, closer, until he stands right in front of me. I know who he is now. This isn't the little boy who sat behind me in school, pulling my hair. This isn't the little boy that carried my books home after school. This is the little boy grown to manhood. I can't hide the trembling of my body that escapes through my voice,

"Shaggy," I say simply, "Why are you here...in my dream?"

"You called me, I came." He wraps his arms around my waist, I feel his hands resting on my bare back.

"I'm glad you came," I whisper into his chest. I don't know why or how I called him, but I am glad he is here, holding me. His fingers find my chin, tilting my head back to look into my eyes, he whispers,

"You are my sunshine, even here in the moonlight."

'Jinkies! I've never been called sunshine before!' I'm the smart, logical one. I know I'm not beautiful nor even cute, although others have said so, I know the truth. But at this moment I do feel beautiful. I don't believe in any thing I can't touch, smell, or repeat in a scientific way. But I can smell the wildflowers, hear the nearby brook, and I feel his arms holding me. Sure, I've been called perky, ready with a wisecrack which is just a defensive measure to keep others (him?) at a distance, but never sunshine.

I sink further into his warm caress as our lips meet in a kiss that sends shock waves throughout my whole body; I feel my body shiver as every nerve feels his touch. His hand brushes my breast and I gasp as another wave of pleasure washes over me. My mind tells me this feeling can't last, but my heart hopes otherwise; I lean against him, craving more even as I feel him pulling away.

"No," I moan softly, "Don't go! Not yet!"

"I must; our time is almost over. Remember, you are my Sunshine," he whispers and reaches out to touch a breast. It's as if he has touched my soul, awakening the woman inside and once awakened she is as ravenous as an unfed beast. Once she has felt his touch, fed on his kiss, the only thing that will satisfy her is more...more.

I sense the light before I see it; I think it's coming from his touching my breast, but soon realize it's coming from inside me! A glorious golden light erupts from where he is touching me to drive away the darkness of the night. The woman inside is fully awake and will not be denied!

I know our time is short, the golden light envelopes us in its radiance. I reach out, touching his fingertips, quickly kiss his lips a last time before he begins to fade. He's gone, and soon, so am I.

I awaken gradually; the sunshine falls on my bed, playing with and creating unique shadows in the folds of the blanket. I sit up, stretching, my arms brushing the wall behind me as I fumble for my glasses lying on my nightstand.

I remember the dream, the beautiful dream of moonlight that is directly opposite the bright light that now falls through my window and illuminates the room. My eye catches something on my pillow, something green and small; I recognize it for what it is, a leaf. My breath catches in my throat as I pick it up and twirl it between my fingers. There is no scientific experiment to confirm the fact; but in my heart of hearts I know. It's the leaf that covered my breast in my dream; the same leaf he touched before the golden light erupted from my chest! My heart races and the room starts to spin with the implications.

"GOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE!" The call is accompanied by loud knocking through my closed bedroom door.

"All right, Shaggy! I'm awake! Stop bugging me!" The smile in my voice and on my face softens the retort. Who needs an alarm clock when Shaggy is around?

"Breakfast is almost ready, you're burning daylight!" He adds.

"First dibs on the shower," I call out across the hall to Daphne's room. I know if I don't, she will be in there for hours, "Shaggy! Wait!" I fling open my bedroom door, rushing to catch him; all thought of a shower forgotten in the moment. He has stopped, and with my robe flapping open, revealing my night dress, I run to him, "Shaggy!" I hold up the leaf, "Was it only a dream?"

He smiles that smile only he can smile. Reaching into his shirt pocket, he pulls out an identical leaf!

"What do you think...Sunshine?"


End file.
